Austria's Birthday Surprise3
by Angelface518
Summary: Austria is in for a big birthday surprise from his secret admirer Belgium!


Hetalia: world Series.

**(A/n: hey this is a story that a friend wrote for me and I'm posting it for her**** Comment and rate you know!)**

America sighed as she got off the plane in Rome. She looked around and took in the sights for a moment. As she was looking around her face lit up when she finally spotted the familiar dark brown hair that she had been searching for.

She ran up to her companion in excitement and greeted him with an embrace. He was nearly thrown off his feet when she attacked him. "Oui! America, what the hell?" yelled Romano in shock. America smiled and belted "Sorry, I was just really happy to see you. But, come on we have to get to Brussels." America chirped.

They skipped along to the red sports car that Romano had waiting for them outside. They started a long trip through Paris on the way.(Yikes!) They reached Belgium and Holland's home quickly enough, and knocked on the door. They were greeted by Holland with a sleepy look in his eyes, 'What do you want?" America grimaced and stated "We're here to get bel bel Holland, can you send her down?"

Holland sneered, "Go get her yourself." America let herself in while Holland just stared at Romano carefully. "Leave him alone Holland." America yelled down. America walked up the stair case down a small hallway, she walked by a door with a pipe nailed it and assumed it was Holland's room.

Finally she came to a door with a waffle painted on it, _Bella's room! _America thought to herself, she knocked on the door softly and waited for a response. She heard a quiet "Come in" from inside. America opened the door and proceeded into the room to see Belgium admiring herself in a cerulean spaghetti strap dress, it came up to her knees, with a glittery belt around the waist line.

"Oh, hey America! What do you think of this dress? Do you think Austria san will like it?" Belgium was smiling with anticipation. "Bel Bel it looks great, he will love it." She squealed, I could see her blushing.

"Bella, I hate to interrupt but if we don't hurry up we're going to be late!" She looked at the clock and freaked out. She grabbed her bag and a small sweater, reached for America's arm and dragged her out to the car. She yelled back "Bye Holland, I'll see you later!" And off they went on a long trip to Austria's house.

America used her cell phone to call Prussia and Germany who were at Austria's house setting up while Hungary kept Austria Busy else-where. They soon arrived at their destination, America and Romano went ahead inside to finish up the final preparations and getting ready themselves. Belgium remained behind to wait for Austria and Hungary. She was to keep Austria away until it was time. Finally Austria and Hungary showed up right on time, America had given the signal that Austria could come in. Belgium told Austria "Go to your room and put something nice on and wait for me." Then she whispered to Hungary "keep him in his room until I show up, okay?" Hungary winked and nodded. They took off inside, while Belgium lingered behind. She waltzed back to the car and took something out of her purse, it was a small silver box with a white bow. She smiled at it and waited about ten minutes before going to get Austria.

Belgium walked up the stairs through the gallant corridor and saw Hungary waiting at a door. She spotted me and smiled, I waved at her signaling for her to join the others. She nodded and took off, Belgium stood where Hungary had. She giggled and knocked on Austria's door, Belgium heard Austria Yell "Can I leave my room now Hungary?" I giggled my sweet girlish laugh and said "Why yes, yes you may."

Confused, Austria opened the door to see Belgium making an extremely cute face. He blushed and said "Belgium, uh what's going on?" Belgium took his arm around hers and said "Well if you follow me, you'll know…" Belgium was extremely flirtatious with her response.

She lead him to the ballroom, before they went inside she stopped him "Roderich, close your eyes." Austria was puzzled by this request, but he obeyed. With eyes closed, Austria was lead into the dark Ballroom; Belgium sat him on the couch. She stepped away from him; Austria heard whispering across from him. He heard footsteps and then out of nowhere the lights flashed on. He couldn't help but open his eyes, and when he did he was surprised by a party with most of the countries there. "SURPRISE!" yelled all the countries in unison, the sound of confetti poppers and laughing filled the room. Austria was thoroughly surprised, and didn't know how to express it.

He was pulled off the couch by a couple of the guys wishing him a happy birthday, and the girls hugging him. Austria was speechless, but the party was picking up. As the party continued it started to slow down, people were feeling tired from the party and began relaxing. Except America, who thinks she's funny. She played a slow song, and announced "Alright everyone get a partner!"

A couple of the guys pushed Austria forward on to the dance floor, and America and some girls pushed Belgium closer to Austria. She was blushing uncontrollably, and so was he!

When they were pushed together, instincts took over and they just sort of connected hands and came closer. They danced so perfectly together, gazing into each other's eyes.

When the song was over, the party just started to end. People were saying their goodbyes and leaving. America, Romano, and Belgium were left to clean up. While Belgium was alone Austria called to her "Hey Bella come here for a moment." She waltzed over to him, and followed him out to the balcony. He told her to look out and tell him what she saw, "I see stars and the moon, and a pretty lake." Out of nowhere Austria said "Belgium…" She looked around to be caught off guard by Austria kissing her. She was shocked at first but soon moved to the mojo of the kiss. It was short but sweet. No, it was more like amazing! They broke and Austria asked "Will you go out with me Bella?"

She smiled and said "Of course! I'd love to Roderich!" she reached out and smothered him in a warm embrace. And Austria could definitely say that this was the best birthday that he had ever had. He was positive that there would be many more as long as he had Bella!

**(A/N: Awwwww so cute!)**


End file.
